


El inicio de todo

by Mikaey



Series: Tu lado salvaje [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Pasado, Underfell, fellwolves, undertale - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaey/pseuds/Mikaey
Summary: quizás cambie el titulo, quien sabe, yo no





	El inicio de todo

naahhh aquí no hay nada.... AÚN  
que es ? pues es una historia corta de dos partes prefiero esperar a terminar la primera parte antes, pero quizas cambie de opinión


End file.
